1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a double clutch transmission of a vehicle that can achieve seven forward speeds without increasing a length of the transmission.
2. Description of Related Art
A double clutch transmission of a vehicle includes two clutch devices, two input shafts and two output shafts. The double clutch transmission (DCT) selectively transmits torque of an engine to two input shafts through two clutch devices, converts the torque into target torque using a plurality of input gears disposed on the two input shafts and a plurality of speed gears engaged respectively to the input gears and disposed on the two output shafts and outputs the target torque.
Such the DCT is used to realize a compact transmission having more than five forward speeds. Since two clutches and synchronizing devices are controlled by a controller according to the DCT, manual shift maneuver is unnecessary for controlling the DCT. Therefore, the DCT is one type of automated manual transmissions (AMT).
The DCTs have different layouts according to vehicle manufacturers. The DCT realizing six forward speeds or seven forward speeds is being developed to enhance fuel consumption and efficiently use engine driving torque.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.